Ri-Mor Sar
Ri-Mor is a quiet but very respectable bodyguard of the Hyuk clan, while not apart of the clan she was brought into the clan by Bianshu Hyuk when he and his bodyguards attacked a slave ship that was carrying her away from Fione when she was younger. Over time she honed and adapted her skills to work as a bodyguard for the man who saved her life. She is currently the leader of the group of bodyguards protecting Bianshu from possible attackers or people who really don't like Bianshu. Appearance Ri-Mor has large, golden eyes and black hair with thick, square bangs. Her hair is arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wears a short, black and lavender cheongsam, that is decorated with dark-pink petals, and a blue jacket over it. Additionally, she dresses in thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells. Personality She is cold, emotionless, and taciturn, as she hardly ever engages in a conversation. However, she is deeply loyal to Bianshu, and acts only when instructed to by him. She acts carefully and very intelligently and while she is obligated to follow his orders, she must act in the best interest of her fellow guards and him as well she can overwrite his commands should they not be a good idea or if their terrible. Her goals in life are to satisfy the life debt she owes Bianshu and avenge the ones who destroyed her family. She has a habit of creating Origami and manipulating paper with her Paper Magic to follow her around until destroyed which saddens her slightly due to the effort she put in to make them. Synopsis History Equipment *'Gi-Ong & Bi-El'- her two, broad, ornamental clubs. They are gold, blue, and maroon in color, and each club has a blue tassel on the top. They are composed of a very heavy material, as single swing of them is capable of breaking pavement and denting steel. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- One of her strongest traits is her Immense magical reserves and power. *'Enhanced Durability'- Being a surprising trait of hers she is capable of taking quite a beating before going down. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed trait being her best skill she is notably one of the fastest people that she is aware of being able to be so fast it's surprising. She also uses it as a boost to her already stealthy person, she is able with her speed to quickly steal everything his targets got without them even noticing. Her strength is also very surprising being able to easily deflect a charging armored magic car onto its side then being able to force it open to get at its insides. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Martial Artist'-Her best trait, she is a notable Master level martial artist being able to go face to face with some of the bests of martial artists. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being her surprising trait she has a large amount of intelligence being able to outsmart many of her opponents with cunning and skill. Trivia *Her appearance and picture is from Ran-Mao from Kuroshitsuji Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage